


Northern Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes

by pandachanda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandachanda/pseuds/pandachanda
Summary: Jon Snow misses his ex-girlfriend on Thanksgiving. (I have no idea what I'm doing with this).





	Northern Gentlemen Prefer Brunettes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this an hour ago after my thanksgiving feast, because I was suddenly inspired from my angsty self. Please don't mind the lack of detail and errors.

The pub was swarming tonight. Everyone seemed to be in the mood to celebrate Thanksgiving. Unfortunately for Jon, that meant that Robb and Jeyne were here as well. They had taken a secluded booth of the pub to suck face together.

Watching Robb tongue Jeyne was possibly one of the most nauseating things that he had ever seen. Robb seemed hell bent on letting everyone know that Jeyne was with him, and she didn’t seem to be complaining.

Jon and Theon were lucky enough to get two seats at the bar facing away from them.

“Two scotch on the rocks, please,” Theon requested to the girl working the bar. “Keep them coming would you please, darling,” he winked at her, sliding her several dragons extras.

The girl smiled at Theon and gathered two glasses, blushing. She quickly put out two glasses filled with them with scotch.

“What’s your name?” Theon asked her.

“Val,” she replied. “I already know who you are…you’re Theon Greyjoy, aren’t you? And you… you’re Jon Snow. Everyone knows who the two of you are,” she said, eagerly. 

Jon grabbed the glass and quickly took a long sip. The liquid burned his digestive tract almost as much as the sight of her burned through his mind. He took another sip, more like a gulp this time, in an effort to make the image of her go away. It didn’t work.

“Me and my friend are getting off our shift in a couple of hours. Do the two of you boys want to stick around until?” Val asked perkily.

“Who’s your friend?” Theon asked as he turned around searching for the mystery girl.

“She’s the redhead working the tables over there,” Val singled out.

Theon looked at the ginger and nodded his head in approval. “Jon?” he asked, waiting for his friend’s approval.

Jon didn’t bother turning around to observe the random girl. No matter who she was, she couldn’t- she wouldn’t be her. He took another gulp of the scotch and emptied his glass. “Not interested, I prefer brunettes” he said coldly. 

He put his glass down and Val quickly poured him another glass. 

“Sorry about my friend here, he’s been in some weird state of celibacy since him and his ex broke up. Bad break up if you ask me,” Theon apologized to Val.

“Try joining the military and knowing that you could die at any second and break your girlfriend’s heart and ruin her life, then come and preach to me about celibacy, Greyjoy,” Jon thought bitterly to himself.

“Arya Stark, right?” a voice asked from behind him.

Jon froze at the mention of her name. It had been year since they broke up, and the sound of her name still affected him so. 

He turned slightly to see who had mentioned her. It was a red-headed girl, probably the same girl who Theon had been checking out earlier.  
“And you are…?” Jon drawled.

“Ygritte,” the girl quipped back.

“Do the two of you just happen to know everything about our lives?” Jon asked the two of them. Theon glared at him.

Val shrugged. “You lot are always in papers and magazines, it’s hard to not keep up with all of you.” 

Ygritte swept some of her hair past her shoulders and playfully raised her eyebrows. “I just like to keep up with you, Jon Snow. The second you and Arya Stark broke up-”

The red-headed girl leaned forward and brushed her hand over Jon’s arm, causing him to have goosebumps, “you’ve been back on the market.”

Jon took another gulp of scotch. This time it didn’t burn as it trickled down his throat.

“I see,” he said, raspily, “and what would that mean for you?”

Ygritte grinned as she played with a lock of her hair. “See, a girl like me would first wait a respectable amount of time for you to mourn your breakup.”

Jon cocked his eyebrow at her. “Oh? And how would a girl like you determine what a respectable amount of time is for me to mourn?”

She got off of her bar stool and walked closer towards him.

“See normally, based on how much you loved Arya Stark, I would have said about nine months, but since she started dating Edric Dayne months ago and got over you, I’d say only six,” she murmured.

Jon took another sip. “I see,” he said, gruffly.

Ygritte chuckled. “You see? There’s only more, Jon Snow.”

Jon took a cigarette out of his pants’ pocket. “Don’t let me stop you from continuing,” he said as he lit his cigarette and took a whiff. 

“I’d wait for you to get over her, wait for the day that you walked into my bar, pour you a couple of drinks, flirt with you until you got a little drunk, ask you to take me home, fuck you senseless, until the only thing you would be screaming was my name,” Ygritte said as she looked him intensely in his eyes.

Jon took another long drag from his cigarette and watched as the smoke exhaled his body. He looked at Ygritte. “So here we are,” he remarked.

“Here we are,” whispered Ygritte, as she stepped in between Jon’s legs and put her hand over his, softly running her fingers over his hand. “I believe it’s time for you to take me home, Jon Snow.”

Jon bit his lip and drew his hand from underneath her’s and stood up away from his stool.

Ygritte stared at him, shocked.

“You seem like a nice girl, Ygritte, truly. If things were different, I would have gladly taken you home and done all of those things that you wanted.”

“But?” she asked, angrily.

“You got one thing wrong," said Jon, as he put his coat on.

“I still love her.”

Theon stopped his conversation with Val, mid sentence, and turned around to stare at Jon. This was the first time Jon had admitted those words out loud.

“So what?” Ygritte snapped. “You’re just going to leave the bar because you’re freaked out that I hit on you?!”

Jon shook his head. “No, I’m leaving because you finally got me off my ass to do what I’ve needed to do for the past year.”

“I’m going to go get her back and I’m not returning to Winterfell until I do.”

“YES!” a loud slam on the table came from behind him. 

Jon quickly turned around to see Robb beaming at him. 

“You leave right now and go and get her from that prick!”

Jon grinned. 

Theon chuckled. “Look at you getting back in game, Snow. It’s about fucking time.”

Jon thought of Arya and how she would look when he saw her once more.

“It’s about fucking time, indeed,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this an hour ago after my thanksgiving feast, because I was suddenly inspired from my angsty self. Please don't mind the lack of detail and errors.
> 
> I truly have no idea where I'm going with this. If you have any ideas, please let me know. Otherwise please leave a review :) Have a wonderful Thanksgiving to you all!


End file.
